IceClan, The Cool Clan, challenges
by The Remedy of Insanity
Summary: All of my challenges for IceClan, The Cool Clan.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Forest Challenge

(Sorry I forgot Breezepelt's desc :/)

A lean, black cat with silver stripes padded through the bare trees, with mushrooms on them that shed an eerie light. He glared at all the trees, trying to spot any other cats. Since the failure of the Dark Forest against the Clans, there had been little activity. Still... some cats had come back. A loud yowl of rage split into the silence, and the tom let out a small smile. He vanished into the bushes and in a few moments saw two cats training in a small, dimly lit clearing. A muscular, dark gray tom was circling around a very faded orange-and-white she-cat. The dark gray tom's icy blue eyes sparkled in anger, and he lunged, leaving a mark on the orange-and-white she-cat's flank. A sneer appeared in her faded muzzle and she lunged out at him, stopping short from tearing his throat out.

"Good work, Breezepelt." The she-cat growled.

"I thought he could've done better." The black tom with silver stripes stepped out of the undergrowth. His fur was sleek and well-groomed, and his narrowed green eyes looked Breezepelt up and down. He then turned to return the stare of the she-cat

"You could've arrived sooner, Darkstripe." The she-cat growled.

Darkstripe shrugged. "Well, considering you left to train him, Mapleshade, I had to keep things in order for the rest of us Dark Forest cats. It takes more than one cat to lead this place, y'know."

Mapleshade flicked an ear in annoyance. "Well, Darkstripe, I'm the other leader... for now."

Darkstripe flicked an ear. "Of course. We can't trust many of the other cat's left."

"Isn't that what you're training me for, Mapleshade?" Breezepelt piped up.

Mapleshade nodded. "Indeed."

Darkstripe let out a laugh that sounded more like a chortle. "_Him?_ Ha! I'd like to see him lead a KIT into the woods!"

Breezepelt growled low. "Are you CHALLENGING me?" He hissed slowly.

Darkstripe nodded. Mapleshade laughed. "This is rich! You, Darkstripe, are challenging a cat who's ALIVE? If he dies in here, granted, he dies forever, but so do you!"

Darkstripe sighed. "I guess you're right. Fine," He turned sharply to Breezepelt. "But this challenge WILL happen."

Breezepelt just smirked. "Can't wait."

With a look of disgust at Breezepelt and Mapleshade, Darkstripe vanished into the nearby shadows.


	2. Chapter 2: The and A Challenge

It was dark. Storm clouds blew in overhead, dropping flecks of snow on five cat's furs. They were miserable, having to sit in this weather, and having no one else to talk to in their clearing. Everyone else was gone, hunting, patrolling borders, or dying. Sighing, one of them sneezed. Among them was their Leader, Medicine Cat, and Deputy. Their Medicine Cat was Leopardspots, their Leader Whitestar, and their Deputy Ivysky. They were the remains of ThunderClan, which had fallen. It had fallen ages ago, near the beginning of Leaf-Bare silently by green-cough contagion. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two cats appeared. Their pelts seemed to have snow on them, but no snow glistened so. They were from StarClan, and what seemed to be snow was actually stars in their fur. One tom stood up. He was large, and his fur was golden with black/brown spots. His green gaze settled on the star-flecked cats.

"By all in StarClan, you two came?" He murmured slowly. He flicked his tail, clearing being honest.

"Indeed, we came, and you know us since you are close as our Medicine Cat, Leopardspots." Said one of them, which was massive, with black fur and amber eyes.

"We hoped it wouldn't come to this, Batswoop." Leopardspots murmured softly.

Both StarClan cats nodded, and sighed. "It is sad to see." Said one, next to Batswoop. She looked at Leopardspots. "I wish my Clan hadn't come to obliteration."

Solemnly, Batswoop looked at his companion. She was slender, and pale silver and resembled moonlight. She frowned slightly. "I am afraid to say we need to take you all to StarClan, Leopardspots, Raggedstorm, Whitestar, Ivysky, and Swirlspots."

Raggedstorm, who was as ragged as described, nodded sadly. "Very well, Batswoop and Silverfrost."

Ivysky frowned. She was an elegant black she-cat with glossy fur. She looked quizzically at Silverfrost and Batswoop with her icy blue eyes. "How is that possible?"

Whitestar got to his paws. He was large, maybe as large as big as Batswoop, and he was pure white with faint dark gray. His green eyes fell upon them. "We have no choice."

Swirlspots, an usually energetic pale ginger she-cat with delicate black swirls, was silent. Finally, she spoke up, stating, "We've come to our time. Now let's not argue.

And with that, all of them joined Batswoop and Silverfrost in StarClan.


End file.
